My UnBeating Heart Belongs To You
by egolust92
Summary: Sookies return after Season 3, how will things be once Sookie returns, What is Eric's new plan to get the firey telepath. Will there ever be a happy, normal moment for either of them... course not.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

_Hey readers, got some new material now I'm a huge fan of the show and reading the books at the moment, so instead of starting from the booking and being caught out from tv to book thought I would start with something I know._

_Sookie has returned from the fae realm and is looking to have a fresh start but we all know once you have entered the Supernatural world there is no returning to the normal bubble you once had._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<strong>

**'My Un-beating Heart Belongs To You' **

' Are you sure about this Sookie?' Claudine asked which must have been the hundredth time she has asked her since making her decision.

'Yes I'm sure, I need to go back home and see my brother and friends, don't get me wrong I have loved the time I've been here but right now I need to return to my old life and try and start again.' Sookie replied.

'Okay cousin but don't hesitate to call upon me and I shall bring you back, everyone will miss you here. Stay out of trouble though.' She replied with all serious-ness and some humor knowing her cousin is a slight trouble magnet.

'I plan to, don't worry.' Sookie replied.

'Goodbye now, be safe.' Claudine said before Sookie waved goodbye and entered the portal back to her home.

Stepping foot on to dark soil, Sookie took in a deep breath and looked around her noticing she was in the cemetery where she was when Claudine took her to Faery. She took in everything until she feel upon the old Compton house, a sudden flash of dread washed over her and she remembered everything she had ever gone through from the house itself to the owner, Bill.

She hadn't thought of Bill Compton for a long time, she doesn't know how long exactly as time is different in Faery. But till now she felt no pain, no regret for anything but just looking at the building everything came flooding back as quickly as you can say 'vampire' Sookie fled again only this time to her own home, but was quickly halted into her place when she noticed her house didn't look the same, and not in a bad way. It looked almost brand new, even the driveway which was once pot hole central was completely smoothed out.

She gasped at it all, she walked closer to the house hoping this was some kind of dream. But as she got closer she took in the beauty of the walls and paint, the structure had been completely re-stored since maryann decided to have her own DIY special. But house wasn't in this immaculate condition.

This must have cost so much, and she had no idea who would have done this, finding the spare key under the porch plant pot where it has always been, she let her self in and let out another gasp even the inside had been re-done, walking around her house, she was amazed everything had been replaced, new furniture, wall paper, banister, pictures had been put in brand new shiny frames, her grans nic nacs were polished and placed on the mantle piece, she new gran would have love this , running up the stairs she saw everything had been renewed her old room, bathroom, hallway. As she stepped into her new room, Grans old room, a new bed, new side tables, curtains carpet, it was amazing, she saw a picture of her and tara and gran when they were younger in its original frame with a new bed of glass protecting it.

Sookie smile this was amazing, seeing from the new alarm clock it was 3 in the mourning Sookie decided to try her new bed out, so walking over to her closet, she saw her old clothes were still there, well the ones she managed to salvage, after the nest that was created from shred of her clothing.

Turning to the right of her clothing rail she saw new clothes, fancy designer clothes as she felt the fabric, satin and silk, some of the softest material ever, her eyes came across a red satin cocktail dress., pulling it out she slipped the hanger over her head and took a look in the mirror, she was amazed.

Pointing out of the cleavage was a piece of card, not a label but a note.

_Lover,_

I told you, you looked good in this colour.

E.

Eric!, that's all Sookie could think about Eric, of course who else has enough money and connections to do this good of a job.

Sookie was seeing red, but it suddenly sub-sided when she thought, it was rather thoughtful that he did all this, but still with Eric there was alwayd something else she had to find out what.

She would leave it for tonight knowing that fangtastia would be closing soon, so tomorrow night she was going to find out the price for all of this weather it was money or her gift, she wanted answers.

Picking out a silk pajama set see changed and crawled under the covers and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

_Be gentle with me, my first True Blood fanfiction and chapter 2 will be up shortly as soon as I have finished writing it so give me like half an hour haha._

_Read, review – Let me know what you think really could use some input._

_Till next time._

**_Egolust92._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

_Ahhh that was quicker done then I thought, if I timed myself right half an hour on the dot, Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter even if it was more Sookie's return hope this one is a lot better more involved with the characters._

_Here it is chapter two hope you enjoyed the first chapter, as well as like this one._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two.<strong>

**My Un-Beating Heart Belongs To You.**

Upon his throne at Fangtasia, Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, Vermin were crowding around as someone was trying to offer themselves to him, Knowing if was not good to be so close up without his permission all eyes were on them, waiting for the cruel scene about to happen.

As the poor sap bowed at his feet, and offered himself, Eric kept his emotionless expression on his face, he was about to take the bloodbag out when something hit him, it would have thrown any younger vampire off, but with his thousand years of experience taught him how to suppress his emotions or sudden pain that is inflicted upon you.

Eric felt warmth and happiness course through him, something familiar yet foreign to him personally, which could only mean one thing, she had returned.

Without a second thought he ran vampire speed out the door of fangtasia, and continued till he was out of sight from preying eyes and flew into the air.

He had been waiting forever for this moment, and forever to a vampire was long enough even though the exact time was minimal to forever, when Eric could no longer sense Sookie and found her missing everyday seemed to drag on, He told him he would wait forever for her to return and now its here he couldn't wait to see her, he still remembered what she looked like every detail but the one that stood out the most was the memory of his last encounter with the feisty fairy.

He will never forget the tears in her eyes and the anger in her voice and the heartbreak on her face, it haunts him every time he sees he house, he would always go there on every weekend just so he could remember her scent, it was still there even after the renovation she was still there, but not there.

When finding himself on the outskirts of Sookie's home, he took a moment to take everything in, the smells, her smell, her presence, their connection; the connection was still there, still as strong as ever.

Eric knew he had two ways of approaching this, number one, he could run to the front door, bang on the door until her had to open the door, and then ravish her. Or number two run to the door, knock a few times and wait until she would answer and then plead with her. Okay pleading and Eric Northman don't go together so he had to go for the missing option. Number three, Sneak around the house and find where she is and work from there.

Taking flight once more, Eric circled the house falling upon her bedroom winder, had to admit, looking round his money and the Weres work they did a great job, thinking Sookie may thank him personally in a private way, smirking at his own imagination, before he got to a head of himself before he became one of though guys who get their jollies off watching random women, and he wasn't here to get them off unless Sookie was allowing it and beneath him, calling out his name, over and over again. Shaking his head he watched her.

She was looking around the room amazed, a smile spread across her face taking in all of the detail, he missed her smile, only ever seeing it once. Even if it wasn't for him, he wanted so much for her to smile at him, and be damn he would get that smile. Watching her closer as she wondered over to the closet where she was admiring the clothes, thanking Pam mentally for her choices, he was even more pleased to see the one dressed he would love to see her in.

Watching her find the note and read it intensely, Eric couldn't help but smile to himself, seeing her expression, but what he liked most was when she chewed on her bottom lip and played with the note before placing the dress back and picking out some pajamas and very nice ones, she began to undress, tearing his eyes away from her so he wouldn't look no matter how much he wanted to, he would wait for the perfect moment.

When he assumed she was decent he turned around to find her pulling the bed covers over her body and watching he eyes close. Knowing she was asleep he didn't want to wake her and make her angry at him for waking her up, he will wait till tomorrow night.

But he had a plan. and it started at breakfast tomorrow mourning, yes he had plans indeed.

Taking to the sky for the final time that night Eric mused over his plans for his telepath and the sounds of him calling Sookie his.

'Soon' he thought, 'soon.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

_Read, review, let me know what you think, wasn't completely confident with the first chapter but being my first True Blood fanfiction I hope I get better re-watching the episodes over and over so I don't miss out on any information that could be important to my story._

_Let me know if there is anything I can improve on for this story, but also does anyone know any good online translators that would be great wanna add in some swedish and other languages in later chapters not just for this story but for my other ones. You will be a major help._

_Till next chapter my sexy readers_

**egolust. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

_ Hey everyone thank you all for the great reviews I'm glad you all enjoyed my beginning was a little worried about it, and thank you to the readers who gave me some great translator sites, they are going to be a massive help._

_ Here is the third chapter to my story hope you all like it J._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**My Un-Beating Heart Belongs To You**

Waking from her peaceful sleep Sookie stretched her arms in the air and arched her back, getting rid of any cramps and found there to be none but from force of habit. Knowing she has had the best sleep of her life Sookie knew this was going to be a good day. She wouldn't lie to herself that she had a few dreams of a certain blonde, ever since she found her home to look almost brand new and his note he made himself comfortable in her dreams again.

Months without his little appearance had been a little boring missing the excitement she only ever saw when she closed her eyes. Shaking her head so she wouldn't get distracted again and find herself needing some release before she got all hot and bothered like she had from her dream last night. Removing the covers, Sookie jumped out of bed and rush to her bathroom, she wanted to see what wonders the bathroom would hold.

Stepping inside to find a victorian bath, very big and very deep with golden leafed feet perching itself on her new cream tiled floor, Sookie knew she would be taking some wonderful relaxing baths in the future, taking in every little detail from the half tiled walls to the ever so faint pink painted walls. Taking in the marble sink with a Hollywood dresser style mirror and make up area, light bulbs and all, to the porcelain toilet and foot sink.

Sookie was amazed who ever did this gave so much detail to the small things, like the colouring, the materials, to its overall clean-ness,

Before she knew it her feet had taken her to the bathtub where she was turning the gold handles around and watching the water pour into the bath, waiting for it to heat out Sookie turned to the draws hoping to find something she would need to tie her hair up with and within two seconds of searching she found a hair grip and began twisting her hair up right and clipping it into place.

noticing the mirror began to steam up Sookie, placed the plug in the bath and filled it with lavender scented bubblebath. Taking off her pajama's and tossing them into the wicker hamper by the sink and sank herself into the water and soaked up as much relaxation she could get from the bath.

Sometime later Sookie, found herself in a pair of Jean shorts and a white wife beater shirt, noticing that it was only nine in the mourning, she decided on breakfast, but when opening the cupboards all she could find was coffee, and tea and sugar , no food. Well no one knew when she would return why put food in there that could go bad within a week.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that disturb Sookie from her train of thought.

_'Weird'_ She thought _' No one knows I've returned. Who would be knocking at my door.'_

Taking her time to come to the door, she listened out for whoever was at her door.

_'Whats taking this blonde so long, hope I don't have to be here much longer, but master said I need to drop this off, hurry up women.'_ Said the anounamouse voice, at the word master Sookie had only ever heard once person she knew be called that.

Placing her hand on the door, she picked up her key and unlocked it, knowing who ever was out there that she was there, she turned the handle and opened it slowly before coming face to face with a man in a business suit.

_' Finally.'_ He thought, '_ Fucking taking forever women, what ever Masters business with this ditzy blonde is I don't know just why bother with someone who obviously is a little slow when it comes to answering the door looking stupid with that confused looked on her face.'_

_'How rude.'_ Sookie thought to herself, but retorted with.

' Hello can I help you?'

'Yes Miss, Master- I mean Mr Northman asked me to drop this off for you, he knew you would be hungry and with no food being in the house you would need a good meal in you.'

Handing over a box which had the most delicious smell coming from it, she guessed eggs and bacon. And holding another container of what she could only guess to be coffee, which had to sweetest smell to it, almost citrusy.

'Thank you….' She rolled off her sentence as she didn't know his name.

'Bobby, Miss you can call me Bobby, Im mister Northmans day man. I must be going I have lots to do before master rises, if you would excuse my quick departure.' He said even though his thoughts said otherwise, not showing anything other then a smile to hide her anger towards the man infront of her.

'I understand thank you for these, have a nice day.' Sookie said, Her gran had always taught her to be polite even to people who don't deserve it. Even if Sookie wanted to disagree once and punch the guy, She held back knowing the elderly women who had taken great care for her would smack her round the head like she would do to Jason when he came out with a smart ass remark that she didn't like.

'Goodbye miss, also you may have someone else come by later, Master asked me to let you know to be here round six thirty for said person.' He said before departing but Sookie picked up something strange and questioning.

_'Why he bothers to give her the VIP treatment when theres that hot piece of ass Yvetta whos working for him, now the blondes got a nice set on her, but bet she wouldn't do have the things Yvetta use to do for Master, why hes been turning women away I will never know but think this little backwater ditz is to do with it.'_

Sookie didn't know what to make of it, Eric sending me breakfast, and sending someone else later for god knows what, what she picked up from Bobby and the disturbed image of Yvetta and slight jealousy of the women, even if she did help her from the basement which brought back another memory of Yvetta and Eric in that very basement.

Sookie could only question everything as she had no answer for everything that has been happening since she returned and obviously before.

Taking herself back to the kitchen she dived into the food, with only thoughts of Eric. 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes;<strong>

_Read, Review let me know what you think, hope this chapter is good, getting more into the story now, thought I would give you a little taster of what Eric has planned for our dear Sookie._

_Let me know any questions you have on what you think is happening and what might happen would like to get your opinions :)_

_Till next time my sexy readers_

**egolust92. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

_Hey readers would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and enjoying my story so far here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four.<strong>

**My Un-Beating Heart Belongs To You.**

Pacing her living room floor which seemed like forever, Sookie would continue the same ritual, pace , pace, pace, turn, check clock, pace, pace, pace. Six thirty could not come any soon, it was only three in the afternoon and everything seemed to be slowing down.

Sookie had to pass the time some how, she felt so stupid that she hadn't thought of it before she had been so wrapped up in thinking about a tall, muscular, blonde Viking she hadn't bothered to call anyone and tell them she was home.

'Crap, Jason, he's got to be worried sick, and Tara, Lafyette, Sam, Hoyt, Terry, Arlene, Jessica… oh my god Jessica, after everything with Bill what happened to her, she was so happy with Hoyt last time she saw them, what if something happened to them after she let, what if something had happened to everyone I care about.' Sookie thought to herself, she needed to call them.

Picking up the phone Sookie hesitated at first knowing all to well she was heading for screaming, yelling, shaking and someone giving her a lesson about running away, she didn't want to go through any of it but she knew she couldn't hide out forever someone was going to notice something.

Picking up the phone Sookie started to dial there was no turning back now, holding her phone to her ear, Sookie bit down on her lip, hating the anticipation.

'_Hey this is Jason, Sorry I'm not in right now leave a message after the beep._'

**-Beep-**

'Jason, its me, Sookie, I know your going to be mad, and yell and ask lots of questions, but call me back please.'

Hanging up Sookie, breathed out knowing there was going to be hell to pay, for her anyways. She's seen Jason angry before and she knew she was in for a rough ride. She may be one down but she wasn't out, picking the phone up again she rang Sam next knowing everyone else would be at work so word would travel fast.

Pacing around her living room, Sookie waited for someone to answer the phone, she was about to hang up when she heard a familiar face.

'Merlotte's Bar and Grill Lafyette speaking how can I help sweet'ems.' Ahhh she missed Lafyette just hearing his voice made her realise even more what she had left behind.

'Lafyette, it's Sookie.' Gulping on the last part not knowing what to expect.

'Sookie, sugar! Girl don't be playing me.' He said high, she could almost feel his confusion and excitement.

'Im not playing, it's me.'

'Girl where the fuck have you been out, you been making this player nervous and don't get me started on all the other hooka's around this joint. Where you been Sook.' He asked.

'Been with family, I can't explain right now, but I wanted to let you guys know I was back I knew you would be at work, so I wanted to make sure you all know I was okay. Is Tara there.' Sookie asked wondering where her roommate is.

'Sookie, Tara left town, I don't know where she is. Crazy bitch up and left without a goodbye, when I find her, Im gunna tie her up so she never leave here again.'

'What! Oh my god Tara, We need to find her something isn't right.'

'Sookie calm down, it's obvious the hooka needed to get away with everything she went through, she'll come back but I got my eye's and ears out girl we'll find her make sure she's okay.'

'I can't believe I didn't know, Oh my god I dunno what to do.'

'There's nothing any of us can do, I wish there was.' He said to her.

'Sookie, you need to come into work, We need to talk, all of us, we been worried about you girl, Sam's been worried sick, Arlene had a fit, Terry is shaken up, Jason is furious, don't get me started on that motha fucka blonde vampire bombshell, almost tore this place up when he found out no one knew where you were.' That made Sookie freeze Eric got that angry.

'I promise to come in tomorrow, can you tell everyone Im okay and home, and will be in work tomorrow, well if I still have a job that is.'

'Yeah sugar, don't ever go outta town again you hear me, not without telling someone.'

'I promise Lala, I'll see you tomorrow.' She said before getting a goodbye and hanging up, oh she knew no one would wait till tomorrow but right now all she had were more questions about Eric.

Why would Eric get all angry about not being able to find me, why fix up my house and buy me new clothes, why send her breakfast and tell her to be in for six thirty, so many questions and so much time to spare.

**Eric's POV**

Even though the sun was still up Eric woke up, being over a thousand years old he could wake hours before any younger vamp, just would have to stay inside. Checking his phone, he received a message from Bobby saying Sookie had received breakfast and been told about tonight. Smiling to himself, he knew everything was set, well almost everything.

Tapping into the bond he felt her excitement, confusion and fear, which confused him even more why would she be fear anything right now, Eric didn't like a lot of things about emotions, until he met Sookie Stackhouse, she confused him and his defenses he had mastered his entire human and vampire life. And now after he began to work everything about himself and emotions in general now he was stumped.

He was waiting for six thirty to hurry up now, he wanted to know what was going on with his telepath.

**Sookie POV**

**6:28pm**

Standing in her living room in her denim shorts and white tank, Sookie was debating whether or not she should even answer the door when the six thirty time came around.

**6:29pm**

One minute, one minute could change her entire day and more, looking at the door to the clock on the mantel Sookie began to worry, hearing what she assumed to be tire tracks, she knew whoever was sent was here. Straighting her shirt down and looking into the mirror checking her make up and hair she waiting patiently.

**-knock, knock-**

Walking to the door Sookie reached for the handle, time seemed to slow down. As she turned the door handle and opened the door inch by inch, until a figure came into the few.

'Why hello…..'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

_Oh I know you hate me for leaving there aha, Sorry my darlings all will be revealed in the next chapter, who do you all think it could be? let me know =]_

_Read, Review, Let me know what you all think =]_

_Till next time my sexy readers_

**egolust92. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Hey everyone its that time again, here is the latest chapter to my fanfiction, Thank you everyone who has been reviewing and standing by this story means a lot, glad everyone is enjoying it so far._

_Without anymore delays here is chapter five ready for you._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five.<strong>

_**My Un-Beating Heart Belongs To You**_.

Sitting in her day room Sophie-Ann was reflecting on her life as a human, and a vampire how even before she was given this immortal life she could always get what she want, men would run around like headless chickens just to get her attention, buy her gifts, give her the world if they could afford it and she loved soaking up every minute of it. Her life was never boring.

Over four hundred years since her turning Sophie-Ann has never been disappointed, as if she wanted anything, anyone she would recieve it with a bow on top. That was until over a year ago her new pet Hadley mentioned about her family, and having a cousin who could read minds, She was interested but wanted to know more about this _Sookie Stackhouse_. She found information about her entire family after sending her number one procurer out to retrieve this little blonde trinket.

Her patients was wearing thin when she found the human could not be glamoured so she knew she would have to be courted by her servant, from the information that Hadley had told her, She was lucky to know she wanted her own southern gentleman. Which was a bonus knowing she had the right vampire incharge for her mission but the cherry on top was finding out that Comptons home when he was human was just across the cemetery from her prize.

She had it all planned out, he would introduce himself, get close, give her everything she always wanted and then when he had control over her in a love sick puppy way, he would bring her to his Queen shortly after the introduction and learning the truth she would become the bonded childe to the Queen of Louisiana. It was perfect.

Sophie-Ann would beam with glee knowing it was only time till she had her little telepath in her court, in her blood and in her bed, but then things seemed to get worse as soon as her soon to be pet was introduced to her favourite sheriff Eric Northman, she warned her dear William to keep her away from the viking but that would never happen with someone so stubborn to let things slid. Praying the thousand year old viking wouldn't find out about her telepath was quickly diminished when she let in on her telepathy the first night she met him.

Hearing all that had happened in Dallas and finding out about Northman's infatuation with the girl and tricking her into taking his blood made Sophie-Ann less then happy and tried to warn him away from her, about her blood and the effect it had on compton, and threatening him with the authority about the vampire blood she had been forcing him to sell to get the IRS off her back, did leave him off the trail to finding out her plans for getting in deeper with the telepath but then Russel Edington got involved and her so called trusting Sheriff turned against her in more then one way.

To find out he had been protecting the blood bag, made her rage increase, she nearly tore down her home, but instead she was pleased to hear that William Compton was moving things along still, until he was so stupid to think he could take down one of the oldest vampires in America, and his childe, and to find out that her telepath knew everything, about herself, what she is, why William came to Bon temp and what was to happen made her cold bold boil. Everything was ruined, everything she had lost her hopes at ever seeing the sun again and not burning, to lose her pet, to lose Hadley in the process (although not to sad as she would have someone better she hoped), to lose almost everything she had. She was furious.

That was until William, who had now come down from his love sick ways, thought of a way I could still get everything I wanted, only without being able to see the sun without burning, it was brilliant and could not wait to do it, only the dear little fairy had vanished into thin air, and off of William and Erics Blood-are (think Raidare).

It took a lot of money which she had inherited from her dear husband, to use any means necessary to track down the blonde fairy, but she wasn't the only one who was looking for her but she knew, she would have to keep a low profile to get past the viking vampire.

Sophie-Ann was a very confident women and vampire, and she knew, no matter how many years it would take she would have her telepath in her grasp and soon she would be the most powerful queen in all of the vampire world. No one was going to stand in her way, Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Sookie.<strong>

Walking to the door Sookie reached for the handle, time seemed to slow down. As she turned the door handle and opened the door inch by inch, until a figure came into the few.

'Why hello….. My favourite breather' said a cool voice.

'Pam, hello I was not expecting to see you.' Sookie said with shock and a little disappointment she was expecting her special guest to be Eric. But that was Eric always pulling the wool over her eyes so there was never a good reason to assume, you would usually be proven wrong with your guesses.

'I know my dear telepathic friend, I like surprising you, makes me happy to hear your heartbeat increase, getting all that delicious smelling blood pumping around.' She said with a fangy smile.

'So what can I do for you?' Sookie asked calming herself down, been awhile since she's been infront of a vampire so her heart was pounding out of her chest because of the information she knows about vampires and fairies, made her forget she was intoxicating to them, like a vampires home cooked meal on wheels.

'You can invite me in, got to get you ready to see my maker now don't we.' she said hand on her hip waiting for her invite, and to show her impatience for waiting for one.

'Why does Eric want to see me.' she asked gulping slightly on her words.

'Who knows, he just said go to Sookie's and get her ready and bring her to Fangtasia.' She replied, Sookie never understood the child, maker bond, but secrets from vampire to human she understood, so she didn't want to question it further because it would be a waste of time.

'Okay... Pam won't you please come in.' she said, leaning away from the door frame to allow room for the female vampire to enter the threas-hold.

'Oh why thank you, wasn't expecting it to take long.' Pam said dryly and stepped into the house, and poked her head around the freshly decorated rooms, and turned back to face Sookie. There was mischief in her eyes and a sly smirk on her lips.

'I can smell you've showered good, now time to get you dressed. Can't keep my maker waiting now can we.' Showing some fang and patting her bags she was carrying.

'_What have I gotten myself into_.' Sookie thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

_Read, Review, let me know what you think._

_Haha Sorry I know another cliffy but already writing up the next chapter, so we shall she want Pam had planned and the meeting with Eirc I wanted to add in Sophie-Ann because we all know she wants to cause some trouble and its more entertainment to the story, so let me know what you think, and what you expect to happen next, would love to hear your thoughts._

_Till next chapter my sexy readers._

**egolust92. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes.**

_Hello my darling readers thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews and thank you everyone who has read my story so far =]._

_Hope you all enjoyed my story, Now I think its time I update don't you all agree haha._

_Reason I will be taking a little longer with my updates is that I have just started an apprenticeship - To be a chef, so I am not ignoring my fanfictions, just will be tired out most of then time so bare with me._

_Without keeping you guys much longer here is the next chapter to My Un-Beating heart belongs to you._

_Read, Review and Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Six<strong>

**My Un-Beating Heart Belongs To You.**

'Now my darling telepathic friends, sit down and take you hair out of that pony-tail.' Pam said, Well more insisted then anything, and Sookie didn't want to find out what she would do if she didn't do what she said. She had the look of, _Do as I say or I will cut all your hair off and shave your eyebrows off._ Pulling on the hairband, Sookie released her hair which by now was hanging just above her lower back.

'Now lets see what I can do with this.' She said smirking, picking up random pieces of her hair and pinning it up she pulled out some curling tongs and began make big curls. and wrapping her top layers about and pulled back into a clip. Leaving a few strands to frame her bones, and show her bone structure.

Sookie just gazed at herself amazed at how the new hair style changed her completely, but she knew this was just the beginning of playing Pam's personal barbie doll. So she might as well sit and enjoy and maybe ask why this all happening.

'Pam.' she asked.

'Yes.' So Pam to give quick remarks, without sounding interested about what one might ask her.

'Why are you doing all this, what is Eric planning.' she asked, making eye contact with the female vampire.

'Like I told you, He just said come over and get you ready. Knowing my maker it's something amazing.' she replied, not sounding very enthusiastic about the whole idea even though she doesn't know what that idea is.

'So Im meant to meet him, and not know what to expect... How very...'

'Eric..' Pam said finishing her sentence for her, but nodded in agreement.

'Should I be nervous, Fearful, excited. You know him better then me.' she asked.

'Sookie, Im not one to be in touch with my emotions, in fact not many... no sorry very few vampires are when it comes to humans, so take tonight with a pinch of salt. But just know if i was something bad, you would know.' she said adding hairspray and some wax to hold her hair.

Swinging the chair around so Sookie came face to face with a very serious looking Pam. ' Time for getting you dressed, would say lets do make up, but mmmm all that fairy glow. You don't need any. And with that sweet fairy smell who need perfume.' she told her, fangs at full range smirking down at her.

Sookie gulped loudly making Pam's smirk spread across her face, fear, something all vampires loved to radiate off of humans. 'Now, now my dear friends relax, just enjoy this.' she said, removing herself from Sookies very guarded personal space.

_'This should be interesting._' Sookie thougt to herself. 

* * *

><p><strong>Eric.<strong>

Eric had been pacing his office, for the better part of an hour. His mind was racing a million miles an hour, thinking of ways tonight could go bad or good. He hated feelings ever since he had become a vampire, but for some reason all of his control over his emotions had gone out the window when a southern blonde waitress from a back water town enter his bar and turned his world upside down. But he couldn't complain, his life had been uneventful before she walked into his bar.

He wanted to make her his the very moment his eyes locked with hers. _Stupid Compton._ If it weren't for him, Sookie would have been his months ago. But he couldn't focus on that waste of vampire blood and immortality. He wanted everything to be perfect tonight. He had everything planned right down to the T.

'_Where the hell is Pam, They should be here by now.' _Tapping in to his maker, child bond, he found that Pam wasn't far away, this increased Eric's excitement.

'_Oh tonight will be forever imbedded in my vault.' he thought to himself before leaning back in his chair and soaking up the scenes playing around in his head about where things will go from here, and they involved, silk sheets and a very naked Sookie and himself._

Oh he was going to be the luckiest vampire their ever was if everything went his way tonight. 

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie &amp; Pam.<strong>

The drive to Eric seemed like hours were passing by, she still had no clue where she might be going, she had ideas, but thought Eric would be a little more spontaneous but then again she could never tell what he would pull. fiddling with the hem of her dress for what seemed to be one thousand time she tried to calm herself down and focus, but only thoughts of a very naked, very sexy looking six foot tall vampire popped into her head. and she could almost sense Pam's amusement at her sudden arousal of the mer thought of Eric made her blush.

'If you keep playing with the hem, you wont have a dress to wear at all, though, doubt Eric will have a problem with that, think he would prefer it.' she said, not once taking her eyes of the road, Sookie only hope she was half joking..

Closing her eyes, Sookie took a deep breath and calmed herself down. it seemed to work until...

'We're here.' she said, pulling into the car park of Fangtasia. Then all the calm feeling went out the window for Sookie, now she was more nervous then ever. And she had a feeling Eric was enjoying it, knowing he could still sense her emotions oh she knew he was just eating this up. Though a few months ago she would of hoped he would choke on it, but know she just hope he wouldn't rub it in her face so she would end up matching the colour of her dress.

Pulling herself out of her car, Sookie made sure her dress was okay, it was a red satin dress, that came above her knees, with a slit going up one thigh, the straps were spaghetti and the cleavage was on show tonight, okay so she maybe nervous, but she hoped this dress would boost her confidence in front of the viking who could make her weak in the knees.

'Well it was good seeing you again Sookie, now don't disappoint my maker.' With that she drove off leaving Sookie alone in a very dark, very empty car park, straightening her shoulders, raising her head up high, She walked towards the front door and pulled it open.

'_Here goes nothing._'

* * *

><p>Sitting on the black throne Eric listened to the sound of a car pulling up and suddenly pulling off, making Eric a very happy vampire. He waited with antisipation for the door to open and his fairy to walk through the door, he had other things in mind he could run to her, and take her, wait for her to come to him and then take her on his throne, or wait for her and talk. That was seemed more Sookie approved.<p>

The faint click of the door opening alerted him to her arrival, taking in an un-necessary breathe, Eric was taken away by the beauty that is gracing him with her presence.

'_Hello Lover._'

-POP- and she was gone, he stood up, and worried, he didn't like that.

'Where the hell did she go' he thought.

-POP- and there she was, infront of him. Before he knew it, she had her hand bunching up his black button up and pulling him towards her lips, and there they were, lip locked and hungry for one another. Talking would have to wait for another time tonight was about something they both have been wanting to do for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

_I know it was short Eric and Sookies actual meeting, But I wanted a cliffy so I can continue on and make everything so much more passionate between the pair, I hope you all enjoyed the wait people =] Let me know what you think and what you think might happen next between the two of them, and when will the queen come back and maybe a few other faces. hmmmmm... I want to hear your thoughts._

_Review and let me know._

_Till next time my sexy readers._

_**egolust92. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes.**

_Hello my darlings, who has missed my story, I know I have, sorry for the long wait had a busy two weeks, been working on my apprenticeship, when to Download Festival anyone else go?_  
><em>and saw Take That last night. So on to my previous chapters, so happy you all are enjoying reading my story, Sorry the chapters have been quite short you don't realise till after you have wrote from open office and publish on here how short it really is. <em>

_Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter I know the meeting was short but wanted to kind off get to the point and not rush through it, because lets be honest Eric and Sookies relationship can't be rushed there is just so much about the two of them meeting that needs to be thought out and I want to make it right, and lemony... haha ;)_

_Sorry for my rambling but onward and upwards. Here is the next chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven.<strong>

_My Un-Beating Heart Belongs To You._

Sookies POV.

I have no idea what just came over me, but the minute I saw Eric in all his master like manner, all six foot four, blonde hair, broad muscular figure I lost all control over my body, and Popped to him with the gift of my teleportation. ' _Thank you fairy powers_' I thought to myself, and ended up right in front of him and took the bull, well Viking, by the horns and grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me, any other situation I wouldn't be able to make him move, but this wasn't a whole fight, threatening moment this was more of a, ' _I've been waiting since I met you to jump your bones'_kind of moment.

And lets say I felt like jelly the minute my lips touched his. God a thousand plus years of kissing and hot damn he knew just how to melt a girl with just his lips. It started out slow, but soon began to rise to primal, passionate, animalistic, tongues battling, hair grabbing, body's touching, moaning and groaning and reactions in the best of places.

God what he can do to me, If I had felt even more of this the first time we kissed, god I would have threw something at Pam to get her to leave so I could have more, Our feet began to move and I found myself sat on his lap, on his throne, one hair in his golden hair the other on his chest roaming his muscles, whilst were holding my waist with one, and the other on my neck. I didn't want to stop, but unlike him I had to come up for air. Breaking a part from the kiss, I could see in his eyes, the lust pouring out of them. God even his eyes could make me wet with the way that he is looking at me, I see a slight disappointment spread across his face, but that was soon replaced in very classic Eric manner with his famous smirk.

'Why hello to you to Miss Stackhouse.'

'Mr Northman.' We both knew we were past formal names and pleasantries but hey it was are thing. But by god the way he said my name made my insides tingle.

No more words were said after that, think both of us had so much planned to say to one another that when the time had come everything went out the window, God there was stuff I needed to say to him but all I could think about was how soft his lips were, and how I wish right now he would kiss me again and never let go, because I think I have lost the ability to stand up by myself. I was a mess when it came to the likes of Eric Northman, and in the good way and I think I knew deep down he took pride in that.

Feeling both his hands roam up and down my sides, I felt a cold shiver run up and down my spine with pleasure of the feel of thoughs hands. His eyes never left mind he just stared into me, like he was trying to read my mind, god If he could I think I could even make him blush with the scenes that were playing through my head at this exact moment. I felt his left hand run up my arm and shoulder till it found a spot between my neck and cheek, He cupped it rubbed his thumb across my bottom lip and pulled me towards him again. Are lips meeting for the second time tonight. In the end I was the one who ended up having the disappointed look on my face when the Kiss was just a soft peck.

'Mmm, No need to look so sad Miss Stackhouse, Im just as reading as you are to continue, but I think we have a few things to talk about, don't you agree.' he said bringing out his business side to all of this.

'I hate to agree with you but yes we do.' I said, running one index finger down his chest and rest just above his belt buckle before removing myself from his lap, he did not like that one bit, but hey I didn't have to stop with my fun now did I, was good that for once I got one up on Eric.

'Think you need to start talking Miss Stackhouse, Or We may never have time to talk what so ever...' He said standing up in front of me, and raising one eyebrow, and smirking. Stepping closer I felt what he meant by. ' _We may never have the time to talk_.' pressed up against my hip.

'Then I better start talking fast...' I said mimicking his raised eye brow, which delivered me a small chuckle from him... '_2 point for Sookie._'

'I'm listening.' he said before moving away and taking his place back at his thrown. All I could hear now was my own heart beating, thought it might burst out of my chest, but till then I need to go into story teller mode, well thats if I can make it through the whole story without just jumping him by the way he is looking at me right this moment, all lustful gazes, licking his lips, and the twitching going on in his dress pants. '_Oh my god I think I have just had a minor stroke_.'

'Okay, First things first, I'm sorry for what I said to you last time we met I was angry at... Him, I just took it out on you, I now know what you said was true about Russel and everything else, also about who I should not trust. Secondly I want to thank you for everything you have ever done for me, even if now most of it I wish I never let you, not because of the help or that but because of who it included helping. Thirdly the night I ran away I was so upset that I ran to the grave yard to see my Gran, there I saw Claudine my Fairy Godmother, who is actually my fairy cousin, I went with her and found the other part of my family.

You may know one of them my Great- Grandfather Nail Brigant.' I stopped my story when I saw Eric's face change, is it possible for a vampire to go into shock, well Im about to find out.

'Continue..' He said obviously wanting me to get past my grandfather.

' Ugh well, I learnt about everything, how my grandmother had an affair with Fintan his son, because my grandfather could not give her the children that she wanted, and how they were protecting me by not getting involved in my life because they wanted me to live a normal life outside of the supernatural world. Hmm so much for that never happening. I learnt more about my gifts and the ones I have yet to learn. My reason for returning is because I knew I needed to come back home, I missed everyone, and I couldn't run away from my pain anymore I have to face it, also because I kind of owe a lot to someone, because whilst I was away it opened my eyes to everything around me, and everyone.'

'Who do you owe a lot to Sookie?' He asked looking intrigued and amused at the same time, knowing he had no reason to ask a question to an answer he already knew.

'Oh just someone.' Oh he wanted to play huh?, ohhhh he is in for it. I thought to myself.

'Someone who?' he asked getting up and moving closer to me, craning my neck up to look him in eyes.

'Just someone.' I replied, smiling because he knew I was playing a game right now, and I knew it was irritating him that I wasn't mentioning names.

'Tell me who you owe a lot to, who has made you open your eyes?' he asked, I could hear the frustration in his voice because I was toying with him.

'Just someone who I now realise is a lot more important to me.' he hissed slightly at my answer, I could just see the gleamer of fang begin to decend from his mouth.

'And who is this important person.' If Eric had breathe I would feel it on my ear right about now, but it would still make me shudder just by the tone of his voice, if sex had a voice his would be the sound of it.

'Take a guess.'

'mmmmmm...' he ran one finger from my pulsing neck down to my cleavage right over my heart and nestled on the V of the dress. 'Me.' and he crushed his lips to mine, this time with so much passion I needed to be closer, he picked up on it and grabbed my legs and pulled me up to him so I could wrap them around his waist. Our tongues battled one another's all I could do was moan into his mouth, which set him off, Fangs down and a rumble from his chest of a beasts growl. Who knew it could be such a turn on.

Feeling a rush of wind around me, I opened my eyes and found myself in a dark place, no longer in the bar but somewhere which gave me chills I could only think one place could set of this feeling for me, The basement. I pulled away and looked at Eric with curiosity and some fear, but with a hint of jealousy from a previous memory of being in here, not the whole chaining me up and holding me against my will or finding Lafyette down here, more the walking down here and find Eric fucking Yvetta's brains out '_fucking bitch_' Gran would smack me one for my horrible thoughts and language at one person who had done nothing to me ' except have freaky sex with MY vampire. All he did was smirk and continue carrying me deeper and deeper into the dark dungeon.

'Relax lover, this is no place for you.' He said to me, his deep sexy voice, calmed my nerves. I heard the fumble of handle being turned and a sudden warmth from the opened door, feeling Eric put me down, I looked around the dimly lit room and noticed it to have black walls, a soft cream carpet and what looked like newly varnished furniture, being all shiny and having that pine smell you get with new out of the box wooden panelling ( **A/N Yes I notice this...**). I turned around and faced him.

'It's new, with Fangtasia doing so well, we're expanding out the building, so I figured why not make my own room down here when the nights get busy and I end up stuck here instead of going home, when I invite a certain blonde fairy to my establishment, I can have my way with her anytime I want, because just the sight of this women, makes me want to rip off her clothes and take her on every surface there is, but making sure no one else gets to see what is mine!' he said taking a small step towards slowly before coming within inches of my face.

'I'm yours huh! when did I agree to this.' I asked him holding my ground, flirting threw my words.

'The first time I ever saw you and your eyes locked with mine, I knew then and there I would have you. That you were to be mine.' he said, he began placing kissing on my forehead, cheeks nose and ending on my lips.

'Mmmm..., If I'm yours, are you mine, because I don't share Eric, especially if it is you.' I told him, it was true I couldn't imagine him with anyone else, it would break me, if he wanted to have sex with someone else, I couldn't be with him, I would want him and only him and vice versa.

'You already had me when I first kissed you in my office, maybe before then but I only realised when I got the chance to taste your lips, your an amazing women Miss Stackhouse, never doubt that, ever. I'm going to make love to you now to prove it, and because I have waited for this moment for a long time, just know this if you don't believe me. I have never 'made love' to anyone in my life, Human or Vampire.' he said before he grabbed me and kissed me with everything he had.

I never thought I would hear anything like that from anyone, but even more so hear something like that from Eric, I knew then this was more then just a casual fuck, this was real for him to. I knew then I had to give him everything, he would have already gotten it but I needed him to know he had me heart, body and soul. His lips travelled to my neck, sucking and licking ever so slightly, if was enough to make me weak in the knees.

Holding on to his biceps, I arched my back, egging him on to go lower, he growled, I could feel him tense up, so i continued to bend till he reached my cleavage, another growl escaped his lips. I moved my hands so they were gripping his shoulders, I didn't want to fall, because every time his lips came in contact with my skin, I think I lost all my ability to stand. Pulling at the collar of his dress jacket he took the hint and removed it without removing his lips from my chest. I leaned back up and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. Taking in every inch of his muscular chest from his sculpted to pecks, and washboard eight park and the V cut that would travel further down, past his dress pants. I gulped, I knew my eyes were filled with lust, just the sight of his half naked form made my panties wet.

'See something you like_ lover_?' he purrred, I had to tease him.

'I've seen better.' I smirked and looked him straight in the eyes, I could see his red, but he knew I was lying but saying it got a reaction out of him.

Soon I found myself thrown onto a bed, and a very naked viking covering me, he had ripped off his trousers and thrown his shoes off, getting this kind of reaction out of him was such a turn on for me. My arms were pinned up behind my head and my thighs pushed apart by his knees. I think its possible I had dissolved my panties completely with my wetness, the smell of my arousal filled the room.

'It's not nice to lie lover. Tell me the truth.' he said staring me right in the face, fangs out, muscles stretched so I got the full shapes and feel of them covering my body.

'What truth are you talking about Mr Northman.' I asked

'I want the truth, I am going to ask you again, Do you see something you like.' he snarled. I had to giggle but don't think he liked it as he now had a vice grip on my wrists.

'No I don't see something I like...ah ah ah let me finish. I see someONE, I like, with the body that has made me so wet I have drowned my underwear in my juices, I see something I had only once seen, and someone who could do things to me with said something I like in my dreams, that had me running for a cold shower every mourning, and screaming their name out whilst I had to pleasure myself imaging it was them.' I said to him, I told the truth and nothing but the truth.

'Good answer.' I heard a rip my dress had been ripped from the V dip all the way down to the hem, I was now let with soaking wet panties intact at the moment, Eric stared me up and down, licking his lips and roaming his hands up and down my body, I stiffened for a second to his touch when he ran one hand over my breast and tweak a nipple with his thumb and index finger, letting out a shallow breathe I eyed him up as well.

'Eric..' I moaned as his hand continued down my body and rubbed my now throbbing centre threw my panties.

'This is the beginning...' 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

_Soooo what did you all think?_

_Review and let me know your thoughts, will hopefully update very very soon, don't want to keep you guys waiting, or myself I want to know what I am to come up with next  
>but deffo more lemony goodness between our most loved couple =].<em>

_But let me know what you think people would mean a lot. Know I left it on a very big sexy cliffy but I hope you all enjoyed it.  
>Till next chapter my sexy readers.<em>

_**egolust92. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Notes.**_

_Well, well, hello my darling readers, hope you all enjoyed my last chapter :) Please let me know what you think so far :).  
>Sorry my chapters have been so short just don't want to lose focus on where I'm going, don't want to confused everything up lol. What did everyone think of the new Episode, Been watching any promo's OMG I think my brain will explode thinking what's going to happen. But yummmy Alexander Skarsgard was looking good enough to eat ;).<em>

Shall not leave you hanging anymore so here is the next chpater, Thank you everyone who has been reading and thank you to everyone who has been reviewing I am very happy that you all like my story.

On to the next chapter in.

3,

2,

1...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously...<em>**

'_No I don't see something I like...ah ah ah let me finish. I see someONE, I like, with the body that has made me so wet I have drowned my underwear in my juices, I see something I had only once seen, and someone who could do things to me with said something I like in my dreams, that had me running for a cold shower every mourning, and screaming their name out whilst I had to pleasure myself imaging it was them.' I said to him, I told the truth and nothing but the truth._

_'Good answer.' I heard a rip my dress had been ripped from the V dip all the way down to the hem, I was now let with soaking wet panties intact at the moment, Eric stared me up and down, licking his lips and roaming his hands up and down my body, I stiffened for a second to his touch when he ran one hand over my breast and tweak a nipple with his thumb and index finger, letting out a shallow breathe I eyed him up as well._

_'Eric..' I moaned as his hand continued down my body and rubbed my now throbbing centre threw my panties._

_'This is the beginning...'_

**Chapter Eight.**

My Un-Beating Heart Belongs To You.

Within in half a second Sookie found herself completely bare, her underwear had been ripped clean off of her and her arousal filled the room, making a low growl rumble from Eric's chest. Arching forward as she felt his arms roam up her sides as he placed kisses along her stomach hips and thighs, purposely missing her seeping pussy, He was toying with her, it felt like she was being tortured for information, and she wished she knew what it was so she could be free, free of all this long time frustration she has had bubbling up inside of her since she met the blonde viking.

'Patience lover...' he mumbled into her skin.

'Mmmm Eric...' she moaned as she felt him move his lips to her swollen nub. Eric growled again, the sound of her moaning his name made his cock twitch, it was straining so much it was could explode at any moment, but he had to control himself, he had been waiting for this moment for a long time her wanted it to last, and most importantly he wanted to make her cum for him first. Smirking into her dripping fold he began to lick her top to bottom, gently flicking her nub with the tip of his tongue which made her spasm slightly and groan.

Her hands found there way into his hair, holding him in place, although Eric wasn't going anyway for awhile, she needed him to not stop right about now. Feeling one of his hands run down her leg and place its self behind her knee, he moved it to flex, and shift so he could get better access, tracing one finger up her thigh he removed his tongue from her pussy and replacing it with his finger he entered her, hooking it and pulling out a little at the time he felt her walls begin to contract around him, but he knew he wasn't ready for her release just yet. Adding another digit and then another shortly afterwards, he felt her insides begin to adjust to his fingers.

Eric was preparing her for him, because he was very happy with his size, and many others had complimented him on it, they couldn't always take it but he didn't care about pleasing them with adjusting so much, but with Sookie, he didn't want to hurt her, he wanted her to adjust and feel nothing but pleasure, she was so tight and that caused another twitch from his every so present erection that was begging for release.

'So tight, Sookie, so tight.' he told her, noticing she was close right now, he eyes were almost rolling back into her head, her chest was heaving trying to catch her breath, and she was groaning and moaning his name along with a few. 'Don't stop', 'Oh my gods' and 'I'm so close.' Eric smirked he loved that he was having this effect on her, and he was only fucking her with his hand, he couldn't wait till her got to fuck her with his cock, trusting in and out of her with such force she would think she might split, but that could wait he wanted to make love to her, show her how much he felt towards her.

Sookie was grinding her hips into his hand, riding her pleasure against his fingers, she knew she was so close, she could feel it, she didn't think you could get so much pleasure just from someone's fingers, but she knew these weren't just anyones these were Eric's it was all him.

'Look at me, Look at me make you cum lover, I want you to see what I can do to make you coat my hands in your sweet nectar. Cum for me Sookie, cum for me...' He told her and that's what she did she came so hard she felt like screaming, but she had no voice her pleasure had no voice just emotions running through them both.

Panting heavily Sookie tried to catch her breath, she had never came that hard ever, even doing it herself she had never made herself speechless from pleasure. Looking into his eyes, he saw the lust in his eyes, it was raw, primal, passionate. He crawled up her so he was directly above her. Capturing her lips with his Sookie could taste herself on him, his tongue entered her mouth, he was devouring her, wrapping her legs around his hips, she was positioning herself ready for him, with the pleasure that he had just given her she wanted to return the favour. Reaching between them she grabbed his throbbing penis and began stroking him up and down, this caused Eric to pull apart from their kiss and finding Sookie biting her lip and smirking at him, arching her back she continued to stroke him, but bringing her wet pussy closer to him.

She could feel him begin to contract in her hand, she began picking up the pace of her strokes getting faster and faster, feeling that some pre-cum had seeped out she wiped it off with her finger and brought it to her lips where she licked it off and sucked on her finger, making sure Eric was continuously watching her the entire time she did her little show, she heard him groan. She found herself pinned to the bed and felt Erics hips grinned into her, his erection running in between her fold, not entering her but making sure he coated himself with her juice.

'Eric...' she said, She couldn't take it anymore.

'Tell me what you want.' he asked her, he was still grinding into her.

'I want you...'

'What do you want me to do.' he stopped his grinding and focused on her, noticing her disappointment with the lose of friction between them.

'I want you inside me.' she said, her eyes clouded with lust.

'Say it again.'

'I want you inside of me.'

'Again.'

'I need you inside me right now...!' she demanded

This time he didn't ask her again, grabbed her waist and pulled her down closer to him, her legs tightened around his waist, and within one moment her was inside her, taking it slowly as her completed filled her, making sure she was adjusting, he felt her walls clamp around him, and that turned him on more, he wasn't really thrusting into her but her body wanted him, He slowly began trusting into her, moving out till it was just his tip left it before pumping back in fully, it was slow, but they both were basking into. Their bodies were loving every moment, holding onto her sides Eric picked up more of a pace, he knew he was so close, this was a first, no women has made him come this fast in his life. He wanted her to come with him, he was one to make the women feel pleasure above all but right now he needed his release.

'Ugh... Eric, Don't stop, don't ever stop. Harder, I need it harder.' she choked out, grabbing his neck she pulled him down and crashed her lips to his, biting on his bottom lip, she felt his snarl and suddenly found herself being pounded into, screw taking it slow, she needed all of him right now. Feeling him shift she found him on his knees, never breaking eye contact or physical contact he began to thrust harder and faster, Flesh was slapping against flesh, Sookie was meeting him thrust for thrust which increased the friction between them both.

'...ERIC!.' She shouted as he thrusted one more time into her. Sookie's walls contracted one last time before came hard, her head was spinning,

'Så nära älskare, fan detta är rätt så bra, SOOKIE!...' He shouted in his native tongue before spilling his seed into her just before he leant over to her tilted neck and bit into her drawing out her sweet blood gulping it down like a man who has been in the desert for a day who was suffering from dehydration, holding onto her waist still they continued to rid out the last bits of pleasure before Eric pulled out and licked her wounds and fell to the side on his back.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sookie still panting, he never felt prouder of himself in that moment, but most of all he had never felt so much pleasure from one person, and never felt so much happiness in his life. Raising a hand to her cheek, he got her to face him before placing a single kiss on her forehead, before placing his own to hers, they were both basking in each others presence.

'..Wow...' she said

'Yes wow and more.' Eric stated to her. He brought her into him, resting her head on his chest he wrapped his arms around her and placed a few kisses on the top of her head.

A small smile graced Sookie's lips, she turned her head up to face him, her smile soon became a smirk...' Your not tired out are you...' she asked raising an eye-brow, doing her own impression of the famous viking manner which she has seen on more then one occasion.

'No where near tired in what a human faces after amazing sex. Why do you ask this..' he told her.

'Well I wanted to see the oh so great six hour performance you boasted about, see that you weren't pulling my leg, because it's not nice to lie Mr Northman! and I don't want my expectations from my dreams to be let down...' she said, she had him, ever since finding him with Yvetta and him stating he had been at it with her for six hours she had often thought if that was possible.

'Oh Sookie, for you its going to be longer then six hours this I can promise...' he told her, calling her bluff.

'Oh really now.'

'Yes really.' feeling his hand roam down to her already wet and waiting pussy, pushing in two fingers, he began pumping into her again...' I told you this is the beginning...' he said before covering her mother with his.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes.<strong>

_Lemony... :)_

What did you all think? Review and let me know will hopefully have the next chapter up soon, shall not leave you in suspense much longer, got to make some people enter the picture soon.

_Let me hear your ideas about what you think will happen? Till next chapter my sexy readers =]_

_egolust92._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes -**

_Heyyyya sexy readers, thank you everyone who has been reviewing I am so happy you are enjoying my story so far, do not want to disappoint you, here is the next chapter, there shall be more lemons throughout the rest of the story, because we all know you put Eric and Sookie together there is always going to be lemons haha :)_

What does everyone think of the new series so far?

Shall not keep you in suspense much longer so here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

_**My Un-Beating Heart Belongs To You.**_

_BPOV_

I knew she was back the moment I felt the bond spring back into action so to speak, I knew she was back it had been one year that I have been waiting, an entire year for MY Sookie to return, I was never one to bother with humans as much as I have through my vampire life they repulsed me mostly only every thought of them worthy for two things, but she was no ordinary human, When the queen first sent me back to my home to find this telepath I was only suppose to bring her to the queen but when learning that she could not be glamoured that was when I knew I would need to gain her trust, I hated that I had to seem more in touch with my human self, to be gentle and to show feelings. It irritated me how I had to pretend to fall in love with her. To be the perfect southern gentlemen, its a good thing Im so good at my job that I nailed it immediately.

Thinking back to the time I spent with her, the amount of times I had to calm myself when she did something to irritate me like eat in front of me, be so out spoken and stubborn, I can count the times I wanted to rip her head off just to shut her up, all she was good for was a fuck, and being a virgin at the time I had to do everything, I had to make it 'special' makes me want to spew up my insides because I had to be soft and caring all the things I detest.

But the reason she was still alive was because of the queen, because I was sent to bring her to her but now after having her blood, oh her delicious tasting blood thinking about it made me become hard I had to stroke myself over my trousers, I don't want to she is Mine, I will teach her things like how to please me, and to always be alert when I need to feed. I will make her my pet, use her abilities and sell her to the highest bidder for work, I might as well get some more use out of her. She'll soon learn her place, as will the Queen and her precious sheriff. Eric Northman the pain in my side, every since Sookie and him met he has tried to weasel his way in, bringing my maker into it was sneaky but also getting re-aquainted with Lorena was very good, now thats how you really have sex to bad Sookie wouldn't survive it. (A/N. **During dallas Bill and Lorena did have sex when she was 'keeping' him in his hotel room**) Then getting his blood into her now that made me see red, I knew even if it were a few drops with Eric being as old as he is my bond to Sookie would simmer.

I tried everything to get that fucking viking away from her but no, Sookie always needed to get her nose stuck into his business and he always had to be to close for comfort, I knew after Dallas things had changed between them and it was more then the blood bond they shared, I knew I would have to pull all the stops out and I knew that would mean doing the 'human' thing and proposing marriage, but I never intended to marry the fae bloodbag oh no, I wanted her as far away from Eric as I could so I could bond with her permently and make sure she would never leave my side again, despite what the Queen wanted I would take her down in time. What I never counted on was Lorena and Russel getting involved that put a damper in my plans. But even after everything I did to her she was still pathetic enough to take me back I knew I had her wrapped around my little finger.

That was until Eric put a stop to that, bastard, he always ruins everything, telling her everything about my plans, about the drainers, the Queen, everything. But he has got another thing coming, I will put a stop to him once and for all, have Sookie where she belongs on her knees with her perked mouth wrapped around my dick as she should always have and that spoilt brat Sophie-Ann out of the way once and for all and have my own take over of Louisiana. They shall all fear the day they met me, but sadly they wont be around much longer to see the crown on upon my head and the power I shall hold over every vampire in my kingdom.

As I made my way up to Sookies home, I noticed that everything had been changed, was brand new, someone was obviously putting work in for it whilst she was missing, it couldn't be her dim-witted brother or the shifter no, I knew who, he thinks this was going to get Sookie come round he was sadly mis-taken, Eric Northman is going to his final death and I plan to be the one holding that stake that will be shoved into his chest just as I make him watch me turn Sookie into the good little pet she is, I will tie him in silver and force him to watch me fuck her, bring her pleasure and show him once and for all what is MINE!.

_'Soon my pet, soon...'_

* * *

><p><em>EPOV<em>

'Six hours and twenty-five minutes. Oh my dear Sookie you know I would never disappoint you.' I told her, taking in her form which at this moment was panting heavily after the countless rounds of amazing sex we have been having.

_'_Okay, point taken, never doubt your stamina ever again.' she replied, turning her head to face me, her eyes locked with mine, she began biting her lip, god she did not know how much of a turn that was I could feel my cock begin to stir again but dawn was approaching and I didn't have the time for another round, well I did but I don't think Sookie would have liked to see what happens to vampires when they stay up past dawn.

_'_And I plan to prove to you over and over again just how much stamina I have just for you every single night.'

_'_So basically your going to fuck me to death.'

_' It's a good way to go don't you think.' I joked, watching as her eyebrow raised to my comment._

'Oh you think your that good do you.' she said.

'Oh lover I just showed you how good I was, but if you want more, I can show you again tomorrow night and the night after that and the night after that...' I could continue my sentence but she silenced me with her lips, as she began to break away I grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her in for another kiss, She really had no idea what she did to me even with the simplest looks, touches and sounds she made.

_'Mr Northman, no more of that dawn is coming and I preserve my energy because I have been run down, you need to rest yourself and I need to shower and go home...'_

'No you stay.' I told her, I did not want her to leave, I have waited to long, dreamed so many times when I get to wake up every evening and see her led next to me I was tired of dreaming I wanted the reality and I be damned if I was not going to get it.

'Excuse me, I am not a dog... You can't tell me...' I silenced her this time with a kiss.

'I know your not, I want you to stay... here... with me.' I was never one to beg, but right now I was willing to try anything to get her to stay

'Really... With Bill...' I growled and she shut up. Hearing his name, remembering the two of them together made me was to rip up everything in my path and hopefully Compton himself.

'I'm not Bill.' I told her, I snarled just saying his name, I saw panic and worry in her eyes, I could feel her fear, I place both my hands on her cheeks and run my hands through her hair to show her I did not mean to aim my anger at her.

'I know your not, I just meant he never let me stay, he always told me it wasn't good for me to stay when he was dead to the world.' I couldn't believe it, how was it not good, what a fucking tool, Oh well his loss.

'He what... He... that's ridiculous... Ugh.. Forget about him and everything he has ever told you. Now lay back and stay with me.' I told her and pulled her back down, pulled the covers up and pulled her to me where her head rested on my chest, he arm across my stomach and one of her legs hooked over mine.

'Good night Eric.' she said, god I loved the way she said my name, this made me instantly hard. Sadly I would have to wait awhile before I could do anything about it, unless Sookie was to wake me up already having myself inside her, now that would be something to wake up to, a smirk graced my face to seeing her riding me, her perfect breasts bouncing up and down, and her hips rubbing against me, her moaning my name over and over again. Oh tomorrow night I hope you come quickly.

'Good night lover..' I said before I feel into my sleep with thought of Sookie running through my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes -<strong>

_Well what do you guys think, review and let me know :)_

Will update soon as I can do not want to leave you guys waiting, shall be bringing in more characters, some fresh faces you have not seen in the series and of course bringing in the old.

Until next chapter my lovely readers :)

egolust92.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes.**

_I am so sorry people for taking so long to update, I have been one busy bee these past couple of weeks, work, sleep, chilling, and have had no motivation what so ever to be inspired to write anything, but as I have had no sleep for over 18 hours and am wired to the max on redbull and tea at this moment I have come to the conclusion that I should try and free write this, see what magic I can make :)._

But first how is everyone finding the new series of True Blood, would like to hear your thoughts?

Message me I am in a very talkative mood about this series and wondering what shall become of everything in the 5th :).

On with the story, thank you once again to everyone who has been reading over 22,000+ hits can not believe and almost 100 reviews this has to be my best story :) So thank you everyone I am so happy you are enjoying it and I do not want to disappoint you or leave you waiting any longer so here is the next chapter enjoy.

Read, Review, Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>My Un-Beating Heart Belongs To You.<strong>

Chapter Ten.

Waking up in Eric's arms was a new sensation, when she would wake up to Bill she would just see him dead to the world and feel cold, and not always temperature wise now that she thought back to it, With Eric, she felt safe, warm almost and she felt like she was home. She finally understood now what songs meant when they said nothing ever feels like home until your wrapped in the arms of the one you love. She smiled to herself as she looked at_ her_Viking, He was dead to the world but with a smile on his face, in pure Eric like fashion he would still surprise her with his famous smirk even when he was out cold. Pulling herself out of his embrace was the hardest thing to do, not just because he had a death like grip around her body but because as soon and the contact was gone Sookie felt a cold air go threw her. He was like her thermal blanket in winter when it would get cold and the minute it loosened around your skin you instantly wanted to wrap up tight again. Thats what Sookie wanted to do, she wanted to wrap herself up in Eric and never let go, but nature was calling and she had to move.

Picking up Eric's shirt she pulled it over her head, noticing it smelt so strongly of him she didn't think she would let him have it back, doubtful he would miss it as he seems to have a lot of shirts so one missing wouldn't hurt, she smiled to herself and began looking around the room to find away to the fangtasia bathrooms, but no luck the door she assumed she came through was locked, by assume she was so caught up with everything she didn't notice which of the 3 doors surrounding her was the way out. But if her instincts were right, the locked one was the way out.

Sighing to herself she hoped and prayed one of these two doors lead to a bathroom, although knowing a vampire did not need a toilet, she would have to improvise with a shower or bath tub knowing this wouldn't be ideal, she just needed something better then the carpet floor at this moment.

The first door she opened, she came face to face with a walk in closest, no luck finding a bathroom through there, opening the third and final door she was lucky enough to come across a bathroom and even luckier to come across a toilet, this was a little odd to her but she didn't think much when she realised she shouldn't question what she needs at this moment and why it was there.

When she was done she began to take in the bathroom, it was rather beautiful for a bathroom, it was almost a replica of her own.

Something suddenly clicked in her head, what was the time, obviously it was mourning, and daytime the big clue being the sleeping vampire only a few feet away.

'Shit!.' she said aloud, she had left her phone upstairs, dropped in the bag which is on the floor where she left it before she 'Popped' to Eric. Wondering how many people had been trying to message her, living in a small town such as Bon Temp and having her Brother have a big mouth and the over-exerted personality of a caveman, she would say it would have taken maybe an hour after Jason got his message to let the whole town know I had returned. Hoping Lafyette had managed to get edge way in on them before I had pitch forks and torches being carried by people because of my disappearing act. The only good thing was being locked in a room with Eric till he awakened gave her enough time to think things over about what she will have to tell people, she would have to come up with something to stop people asking to many questions. Maybe she should wait till Eric wakes up he may know what she can do, a thousand years of hiding he must have some good stories on secrets of where you have been and where.

It was going to be a long day, curling back into bed and replacing her vikings arms back around her Sookie let sleep over take her as she knew until she had the ultimate face off with the towns people she was safe right where she was.

_Sometime later that evening..._

Feeling hands ghost over her skin and warm kisses be placed over her breasts and going lower to her stomach, Sookie couldn't help but smile at what she saw when she opened her eyes, letting out a small moan of pleasure as she saw blonde hair descend down future, butterfly kisses ghost over her skin, setting off mini electric shocks of pleasure through her, Sookie didn't think she could be any happier at that very moment.

'Ahh Lover your awake.' she heard and felt vibrate over her skin.

'Good evening.'

Lifting his head Erics stormy blue eyes, came into view and set a sense of pure lust through her, which woke her up immediately as she could feel his own alertness on her knee, his hands traced down her body and rested on her hips before pulling her down to eye level. Placing a firery kiss on her lips that sent her toes curling, wrapping her hands around his head and knitting her fingers into his hair Sookie deepened the Kiss, letting her body take over.

Breaking the kiss Eric rested on his elbows and just looked at her, nothing else, just looked at her, first Sookie thought he would say something, or do something, but no he continued to look at her which sent her curiosity levels on fire.

'What?.' She asked

'Nothing, just looking.'

'Okay... why?'

'Why not.'

'Thats hardly answer.'

'Does it bother you that i'm looking at you.'

'No not really just, for once I wish I knew what was going on in your head.' she told him and that was the truth.

'I dreamt of this.'

'Dreamt of what exactly.'

'Of you.'

'You really need to start being more specific.' she told him and chuckled slightly at her words.

'I dreamt of you here, in this exact position. Im taking it in because I'm afraid this might be enough dream and I don't want to wake up.' Sookie was stunned, to say Eric Northman was deep was something that could make a persons heart stop, which it did. She was so amazed by his words, she did the first thing that came to mind. She kissed him, with so much emotion she didn't want to break it, until she knew she would need air.

'I don't want this to be a dream either, but if it is I want it to be an amazing one. You are one of a kind Eric Northman, To this day you still surprise me.' Taking her words into account, where he would usually say something sarcastic, or put in a sexual phrase to rile her up he just tilted his head and kissed her again, because he knew if wanted this to be an amazing dream if he were to wake up and find her not here, but right now everything they would do, would feel, would say would be real.

Placing his hands on the hem of his shirt he lifted it up, getting Sookie to arch her back so he could remove it, throwing it over his shoulders he took in her body, every curve, every muscle every little detail of the way her freckles we placed, to the texture he felt as he ran his fingers up and down her body, rubbing them over her soft and firm breasts, taking one in his mouth he sucked, licked and flicked her nipple till she cried out in pleasure, he released it and repeated it with the other sending another cry out of her. Placing his left hand at her core, he felt her juices slide down his fingers and he placed them slowly inside her, making her moan his name which cause him to stir and if possible become even harder then he already was, slowly sliding his fingers in and out, he began to feel her walls contract around him, knowing she wouldn't be far away he removed them.

She whimpered from the loss of contact, but when she felt him at her entrance she was a goner, he toyed with her, rubbing the tip up and down her slits, she was crying out for him, guiding himself inside her, feeling how tight she was, he almost came there and then, but he wanted this to last, he wanted to feel everything, take everything in at this moment, when he completely filled her he looked her in the eyes and began pumping into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly as her heels dug into his ass, he never slowed down, this was becoming animalistic, he needed her, she needed him, they were one, kissing her he felt her tongue flick over his fangs and pierce the skin, sending a rush of blood into their mouths which made Eric speed up.

Sookie could feel her orgasm at its peak, but she wanted Eric to come with her, she broke the kiss and place her hand around his sac and began to massage, which cause eric to slow down his pace and take, longer, slow, harder paced pumps into her, making her moan as he hit her spot repeatedly. She could feel him in her hand begin to contract more, she spread her legs wider, so she could get him deeper into her. anchoring himself on one arm, he began to rub her clit with his fingers, flicking her swollen nub which caused her to whimper.

They were both so close, wrapping arms around Erics neck and he brought his arm up and arched her back for her, he began to speed up again, skin slapping against one another was the only thing that could be heard outside of her moans and cries and they reached their end, with one final push, Sookie screamed out Erics name as he shouted out her with a roar that vibrated throughout the room, sending mass amounts of pleasure through the both of them as the rode out the aftershock of their combined orgasm.

Rolling off of her Eric led on hid back and pulled her to him, so she was resting half on his chest.

'That was amazing.' Sookie stated out right.

'Yes it was lover and most of all it was not a dream, I know that now, this is real, everything between us is real.'

'I know, no more dreaming, this is finally the beginning.'

'That is is lover.'

'I dont ever want to lose this.'

'You won't, we won't I promise...'

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes...<strong>

_Well what do you all think? Please review and let me know :)  
>Next chapter will be bringing in everyone else, time for Sookie to face the music don't you think, and bringing back the past is going to cause some problems. But only time will tell what will become of this story.<em>

Till next chapter

egolust92.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes.**

_Hey everyone sorry for the very long wait for my next update have had a few very busy weeks with starting college again, work, and you know having a few drinks and hanging out with people :).  
>I am also having a minor case of writers block, but have been reading a lot lately, and comparing my own versions of romance that I would like to happen, if i were in Sookie's shoes, just thought I would add a little bit extra to my stories. :) I hope you all enjoy and I apologise for the very late update, forgive me please.<em>

And on to chapter eleven please read,review and enjoy, would love some feedback :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven.<strong>

SAPOV.

I have called upon my only connection to my little fairy, Bill Compton, Not my type, and not just because he's male, but still when your bored and he's the only thing in the room, your needs must be met. As I spent a few good hours, under, on top of, upside down with him I knew it was time for me to put my plan into action. I turned to him and watched his overly- pleased face, If only he knew, he wasn't that good, but he got rid of my itch, but I've had better.

"William?'

'Yes, My queen.' He replied and turned to face me.

'I want you to continue your original mission, Bring me the telepathic fairy, but this time go in as the friend, be there for her, get her to forgive you, get close again, and if you must do the little fairy I want her in good position when she meets me, can't have her all stiff now can I.' I told him

'Yes my queen, would be my pleasure...' he said as he crawled back on top of me, although i was done, might as well make him think he would be getting something out of this, little did my dear William know, he would soon be meeting his maker in hell. The second I bond with the fairy this little, pencil dick will be meeting the true death. Maybe I could get my fairy to please me, and then me her, and make him watch before i plunge the stake into his heart.

I smiled, the look William got he probably thought was down to his rowing, grunting and bad thrusts that were doing nothing for me, little did he know 1 was thinking of all the ways that I could kill Bill. Which ended up bring myself to orgasm. So I guess it wasn't a total lose.

EPOV

Waking up to Sookie was a new sensation I have never felt before in my one thousands years, It was comfortable, safe even, the way it should have always been the moment she stepped foot in my bar. I wish I had taken her that night, but I think I wouldn't have got to know her, to see her more for who she is now. But I have waited long enough for this sensation that I am never letting it go. But I am reminded with Sookie's mortality, I know fairies have a long life span but they are not immortal. So I wonder if she would let me turn her, but I know what happens once turned, I myself became cold, and dead, until I became a maker, but even then I did not love in the way i love Sookie now.

Would Sookie lose her sun light. I don't want her to loose anything about her, maybe her stubbornness could go away, but that is one thing that made me attracted to her, but it also seperates her from every other women I have ever come across she's her own person even if now she is mine.

I meant it, I didn't want to lose this, her, I have to talk to her about the as humans say the pink elephant in the room. I don't want to watch her grow old and die, because I would die the true death if I had to watch her leave me. But I don't want her to lose her spark even if its only a fraction of that happening, maybe she will inherit the fae life span, but with her only being an eight fair that may not happen.

I hold her tighter afraid if I let go she'll slip away from me again. I have my whole life with Sookie, she does not know that it now lives and dies with her. I will treat her like a queen, give her everything she could want, she deserves that and so much more. I never thought it possible to love someone, a human for that matter, well a part human fairy hybrid but it is. She is light itself and after a thousand years of darkness, it feels good to know I have my own ray of sun laying next to me. 

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Im sorry that this is so short but I am finding I have a little case of writers block but I also want to move past this scene  
>give you all some more storyline but I wanted to end on a good and bad thought and give you some insight to the Sophie-Ann's plans.<p>

I hope you all enjoyed and I apologise again for the really long overdue update. Forgive me :)

Till next time readers

egolust92  
>xoxo<p> 


End file.
